Morning After
by BetaReject
Summary: Silhouette learns that some dreams can indeed become a reality. *Ursula/Nurse*


**Author's notes:** This tale is written as an AU and should be regarded in that light. I know in canon that Ursula did not meet Nurse until V-J day. But in this AU they have been friends for some years.  


* * *

  
Ursula awoke to the warm scent of cinnamon, syrup and baking batter. Glancing to her side, she noted that the bed was empty. It came as no surprise. Even in this day of enlightenment people still feared the mystery of attraction and the passion play that followed.

It only took a moment to realize that the inviting scent she smelled came from just outside the room, not next door as initially believed. The discovery made Ursula smile. This was not the sort of _morning after_ she had come to expect. It had nothing to do with warm baking, or the fresh promise of a new day.

_Nurse_ had a name, but no one was aware of it. With _Nurse's_ parents long since passed away and no known relatives to speak of there was not a living soul left who knew her by any other name but _Nurse._

That was until last night.

Ursula could still recall her soft whisper, the warmth of her breath against her ear, the softly spoken secret spoken between loving kisses and gift that was meant for no one but her.

When _Nurse_ whispered her name into Ursula's ear, Silhouette knew she was really speaking words of love.

"Your secret is safe with me," she had softly replied. Her words too held another meaning. One both women understood but could never openly say.

Washing up and slipping into a garb more suited for relaxing than _saving the world_ Ursula went to greet her best friend, and now, partner.

After years of sharing secrets, dreams, hopes and aspirations Ursula had come to both respect and love the young woman. Witnessing _Nurse_ working and caring for civilians and soldiers alike through those long days of the war had only deepened her respect and love for her best friend. It did not matter which side they fought on, they were all cared for with equal compassion. Those who could not be saved by her healing hands and by modern technology were equally mourned.

_Nurse_ once told her that every patient was like her children. She cared for them all equally and without judgment. It was her destiny to help others heal and move on to a better place. Silhouette never imagined that she too would one day be the recipient of her friend's love. Some dreams were just too wondrous to consider, others too beautiful to be real.

The announcement of the wars end brought about hope for change, and hope for the future. For Ursula it came with a sense of liberty, the sort she never would have imagined possible until that fateful day.

It was for this reason she risked it all to cross the Rubicon, to embrace the one dream she never dared to consider. When her lips met _Nurse's_ own out in the street square Ursula knew whatever the risk, it had been worth it.

What followed changed everything.

Leaning against the pillar that overlooked _Nurse's_ kitchen Ursula studied her friend in silent admiration.

Oblivious to her audience the young nurse hummed softly to herself as she mixed a jug orange juice before pouring it into two tall glasses. All around her were baking goods and prepared food, a silent testament to _Nurse's_ mood. Whenever her friend was in good spirits she always cooked up a storm. It was not often that she had time to partake of her favourite hobby. Today _Nurse_ had prepared a feast.

As the petite brown-haired woman turned to set the tall glasses on the table her eyes caught Ursula's own. The smile she wore lit up the room and Silhouette readily returned it.

"You've made quite the feast!" she admitted in awe. _Nurse_ blushed in reply as she gave Silhouette a glass of juice.

"We have much to celebrate," she said after a moment's pause. Ursula did not need to ask what she meant. Slipping an arm around _Nurse's_ petite waist she gently kissed her cheek.

"Yes we do."

Meeting _Nurse's_ gaze Ursula's expression softened. "To many more mornings like this one," she as she raised her glass in a toast.

"To many more," _Nurse_ replied as the sound of their glasses clinking filled the room.

The next several months Silhouette and _Nurse_ lived the dream. Those glorious days were the most beautiful and precious gifts Ursula had ever received in her life.

Not even the public with all of its cruel slander, or the Minutemen and their need to keep their noses _clean_ could steal it away. Even Liquidator's blades could not carve out what they shared.

For a time she was loved and able to freely love in return.

Even death could not deny her that.


End file.
